


Roll of the Die

by Haywire



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Izzie move into Meredith's house and squabble over who gets to pick which room. In the end they both win, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll of the Die

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient ficlet/drabble I found and figured why not post it? :)

Standing outside in the hallway, neither George O'Malley nor Izzie Stevens looked like they would give a single inch to the other. Both of them had large cardboard boxes in their arms, the first of many which had to be brought into Meredith Grey's house that day. They had finally convinced her that letting them move in with her was a good idea, but unfortunately a snag in that plan had already developed.

"Oh, did you want this room? I thought I would take it, actually." Izzie smiled at her friend, waiting for him to move on to the other, smaller bedroom.

"Really?" George peeked into the room, sizing it up. "I just thought you'd like the other room, it's got a better view after all." Not that he had actually seen the view from the other room, but she didn't know that.

"That's why I want you to have the other room, George. Please, be my guest." Izzie smirked just a little bit, trying George's own excuse against him.

He frowned, it was on now. "That's sweet of you, Izzie, but this room has a bookcase in it that I need for all my books." George grinned back at her, the same slight trace of a smirk on his own lips.

"Then I'll buy you a new bookshelf, a bigger one." Izzie moved to enter the room, stopping only when George moved to stop her from doing so, his box blocking hers from fitting inside the doorway."Excuse me, George."

"Izzie, take the other room, I insist." He pushed his box against hers, trying to move her back but to no avail.

She sighed, pushing back against him. "Look, I'm bigger than you, I need more room, plus I was the one that convinced Meredith to let us move in here. I get the big room."

George positioned himself against the doorframe, making it impossible for Izzie to move him away. "What? We both pestered her until she gave in, not just you. And you are so not bigger than me!" He stood on his tippy toes slightly, coming up closer to her height.

Izzie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh George, please. Act like a grown up already, we can sit down and discuss this like two adults."

Reaching into his box, he pulled out a little bag and shook it, making a rattling noise. "I've got dice right here. Let's roll for it."

"You are so on." She nodded and they both moved back from the room, walking into the living room and laying their boxes on the floor. "Though the fact that you still use those should automatically give me the room, I think."

"Shush, I don't use them. That much, anyway." Muttering under his breath, George sat down on the couch across from Izzie. "Are we rolling d6, d10, or d20? I've only got one of... each... " He looked up and saw the perplexed look on his friend's face and just handed her a regular d6. "Here, roll this one, then I'll roll after you. High roller gets to pick which room they want, ok?"

"Alright, alright, here." She took the die, shaking her head. Izzie cupped both of her hands together, shaking them back and forth before she tossed her die across the table, watching as it tumbled around before settling on one side, the number two turning up on its face. "Aw, crap. Do over!"

George grinned, scooping up the die and getting ready to roll it himself. "No do overs, Izzie, you rolled a two fair and square." He smirked, cupping his hands much like she just did, taking his sweet time. "You realize that statistically speaking I've got a 66.7% chance of beating you, right? I wonder where I'll put my bed, facing the window, across from the closet..." He let the die go, watching it bounce and hop until it came to a rest... showing a one.

"...in the teeny, tiny bedroom down the hall?" Izzie shamelessly gloated, clapping her hands together. Before George could open his mouth to protest she raised her hand in front of him. "Ah ah ah, fair and square, Georgie." She grinned and took her box before he could say another word as he got up to follow her, grabbing his own box before chasing after her.

Rounding the corner and heading towards the rooms, Meredith came into view, carrying one of their boxes in her arms.

"Where does this one go guys? It's Izzie's." It was a pretty big box and her chin was barely reaching over the top of it.

"First one down the hall, the big room." Izzie grinned, her voice all melodious and cheerful, much to George's chagrin.

"But! She cheated, Meredith!" Even though they'd used the same kind die George couldn't help but feel a little cheated somehow.

"The old spare bedroom? So that means George is in my old bedroom then?" Meredith grunted, shifting the box in her hands. It was getting to be too heavy to carry so she headed on down the hall, anxious to put it down.

Izzie raised an eyebrow, turning back to George. "George is in a giiiirl's room. Take that, O'Malley." She stuck her tongue out at him as George stood there, processing what Meredith had said.

"I'm... I'm in Meredith's old room?" Huh. That was kind of cool. He looked down the hall and realized that Meredith's current bedroom, the master bedroom and her parents' old bedroom, was right across the hall from her old bedroom that he was now taking. "I'm in Meredith's room."

He grinned and headed toward the smaller bedroom, smiling as he looked back and forth from his bedroom to Meredith's. This just might not be that bad at all.


End file.
